Our Future
by Graceybrook
Summary: I might turn this into a fic for lots of little one shots, depends how many people like this one :') Prompt - Killian holds baby Neal, Charming see's he really has changed and Emma sees her future with him. Killian was sat on the steps outsid


**I might turn this into a fic for lots of little one shots, depends how many people like this one :')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Thank you so much to Jess ( .com) who beta'd this for me and doesn't even ship CS! **

**Prompt - Killian holds baby Neal, Charming see's he really has changed and Emma sees her future with him.**

Killian was sat on the steps outside of the Charming's apartment when he saw Mary Margaret struggling up the stairs, Neal in one hand shopping in the other. "Killian great, can you give me a hand?" before Killian could respond Mary Margaret had thrust her son into his arms.

Stunned as he stared down at the equally shocked infant, Killian moved aside so Mary Margaret could open the door to the apartment. Adjusting the young prince so he was resting against his chest, Killian followed Mary Margaret into the apartment, picking up the lone bag she had dropped on her way past. "Emma's out with Charming." Mary Margaret said over her shoulder, answering the unasked question. "They should be back soon though." She added as Killian placed the bag she had dropped on the counter earning a '_thank you_' from her as he did.

When Mary Margaret had finished putting away the shopping she moved to collect her son from the arms of the pirate but was stopped sharply by the young prince's cries. Shocked at the sight of her son clinging to a man who wasn't her husband, Mary Margaret merely shook her head in disbelief and reached for her camera to snap a picture before Killian had time to complain. Killian was still trying to understand why Neal suddenly seemed to prefer him to his own mother when he saw the camera flash in the corner of his eye, jarring him from his thoughts.

"That's one for the scrapbook." Mary Margaret laughed as she placed the Polaroid in a box on her bedside table.

"Um, what do I do?" Killian asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Smiling Mary Margaret simply suggested that he take a seat on the couch and wait for Neal to fall asleep.

With Neal's head nestled against his neck Killian settled himself on the couch and watched the young prince's shoulder's rise and fall in an easy rhythm. Soon enough his breaths were matching Neal's, who had nestled himself even closer towards Killian's neck.

It didn't take long for Neal to fall asleep and Killian could've easily moved him to his crib, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to part from the young prince. So when Emma and Charming entered the apartment half an hour later, they found Mary Margaret in the kitchen making brownies and Killian asleep on the couch with a slumbering Neal still nestled into his neck.

"Umm mom, what-" Emma started to speak but was immediately hushed by Mary Margaret. Talking in a whisper Mary Margaret threatened both her husband and her daughter with no brownies if they woke Neal while he was sleeping (he hadn't been sleeping well the past few days and Mary Margaret was thankful for the moments of peace). "How did my boyfriend end up asleep with my brother on his chest?" Emma queried in hushed tones.

"He was sat outside waiting for you when I came home and I had my hands full with shopping and Neal so I handed Neal to him and then your brother didn't want to let go." Mary Margaret explained in equally hushed tones. Emma smiled, staring lovingly at her boyfriend as he napped with her baby brother. David was simply dumbfounded that the pirate he had met all those months ago had become this… well… this big softie.

Hearing his girlfriend's voice had caused Killian to stir. Humming slightly he opened his eyes and saw Emma stood in front of him, a smile on her lips and her arms crossed watching him thoughtfully. "Hello there Swan." Killian spoke in a soft whisper so as not to disturb the sleeping infant. Bending down to place a soft kiss to her boyfriend's lips, Emma gently picked up her brother as she came away. "How is it that my own brother prefers my boyfriend to me?" Emma questioned as Neal started to whine. Emma moved into the kitchen and handed Neal to their mother to be fed. When she turned back to speak to Killian she found that her father had beaten her to it.

"Hook. You now that I have never been too keen on you dating Emma. But in the past few weeks, seeing how much you care for her, and seeing you asleep with my son just now, I can see that you have changed. I have no problems with you dating my daughter, unless you break her heart."

"I would never do that to her. I love her." Killian responded, sleep still clouding his voice.

"You love me?" Kilian turned slowly to face Emma who was leaning against the pillar, watching her father and boyfriend talk. David walked over to see his wife and son and left the two to talk.

Killian stood slowly and moved over to join his girlfriend. '_Aye'_ was all he needed to say. Emma kissed him. When their lips parted she pressed her forehead against his and whispered '_I love you too'_. In response to this Killian hungrily took her lips, the force sending her back against the pillar as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sound of coughing behind them caused Emma and Killian to break apart and, once Emma realised it was her father, she blushed. "If you two are going to do that, could you please not do it around me or my son?" Emma giggled. "Sorry mate." Killian said with a smile as he put his arm around Emma.

They turned and headed up to Emma's room, to be away from her parent's prying eyes. Sitting down on the couch Emma turned to Killian and spoke "I never knew you had such a soft spot for children. I'd never have pegged Captain Hook to be found with a baby napping on his chest." Killian responded with a quick peck on her lips before he mumbled to himself that he '_thought it'd be good practice for when they start their own family_'.

At this Emma pulled him up to her lips with a hungry kiss. "You think about that?" She asked when they finally broke apart for air.

"All the time love." Was Killian's reply.

"What else do you think about?" Emma asked as she cuddled up to him.

"Well Swan, I think about how I'll propose to you, simple, you wouldn't want a big public display. I think about our wedding, a small ceremony on the beach maybe. I think about staying at home with our kids while you're keeping the streets of Storybrooke safe. You coming home to a cooked meal and we'll put the kids to sleep and read them stories about the enchanted forest and-" Killian didn't get a chance to finish talking as Emma's lips crushed his own.

**Read and Review ****J**** if you want me to do more one-shots or continue this let me know on here or tumblr and I'll add it to my list ****J**


End file.
